Always There
by IplayedInTraffic
Summary: Pre-Season. Five Times Stiles was Scott's best friend, and one time it was the other way around.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I write what I want to read, and I want to read Teen Wolf friendship stories. So this story is going to contain ONLY friendship; no slash. That being said, I hope you all enjoy a little pre-season Scott and Stiles bromance.

**1. _Lacrosse Try-Outs:_**

Scott twisted his lacrosse stick around in his hands. He grimaced when the newly formed blisters ached each time he switched his grip. He loosened his hold and let the stick slide from his grip to the floor in front of the bench where he sat.

He looked up and around, eyes scanning the interior of the locker room. This was his first time ever inside the high school. His gaze landed on a few of his fellow incoming Freshmen classmates. They all stood near the door which led to the field. Scott could see the excited anticipation in their stances.

He turned away before any of them caught him staring. Scott had never talked to any of them before. They had only shared brief encounters throughout their journey through grade school.

"This is the worst day of the entire season."

Scott looked up as he heard the group of upperclassmen to his left begin speaking as they started strapping on their freshly bought, professional looking lacrosse gear. He looked enviously at the thick leather gloves they slipped on.

"Dude, tell me about it. We know we're getting our spots back so why do we even have to be here?"

Scott did not know any of these boys either. They all looked to be much older than him, and they succeeded in making him feel even more uncomfortable.

"I guess we're here to show the stupid little freshman what lacrosse players look like."

Scott stared down at the ground.

"Pretty sure we were 'stupid little freshmen' a year ago Jackson. Lighten up."

"Whatever Danny, let's get out there and warm up before the newbies start stinkin' up the field."

Scott pretended to tie his cleats as the group of players stormed by him and out the door. He looked up and watched as the other freshmen hesitantly followed suit and exited the locker room.

He reached down and picked up his stick before standing up. He grabbed one of the used helmets out of the equipment bin and took a few steps toward the door. He heard the Coach's whistle blow as he opened the door and he froze. He released the door handle and let it fall closed.

The click-clack of his cleats against the floor was the only sound in the silent locker room as he returned to the bench he had previously occupied.

His shoulder slumped as he let his stick slide to the floor once more. The helmet felt heavy in his hand as he sat it next to him on the bench.

He sighed deeply and began untying his cleats.

"Dude, you learned to tie you shoes at least two years ago. It should not be taking you this long."

Scott couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at the sound of his best friend's voice. He looked over his shoulder just as Stiles sat down next to him.

"What are you doing in here?" Scott stopped concentrating on his laces to question his friend.

"What am_ I_ doing in here? What are _you_ doing in here?" Stiles countered. "I didn't wake my ass up on one of the last days of summer to watch a bunch of random people try out for lacrosse."

"You came to watch me try out?" Scott laughed. "That's kinda lame dude."

Stiles scoffed. "I'm an awesome friend. Ya know morale support and all that jazz."

"Yeah, if you say so."

"So is there any particular reason why you're in here while all of your athletically superior buddies are out there playing games?"

Scott shook his head. "They're not my buddies."

"Okay. So team mates?"

"We're not team mates either Stiles, I'm not on the team." Scott stared down at his stick on the floor.

Stiles put his hands up in exasperation. "Yeah, because you're in here instead of out their trying out!"

Scott began absentmindedly picking at one of the blisters on his hand.

"Just lay off, alright?"

Stiles rubbed a hand over his face and looked at his friend, trying to understand. Scott had been practicing lacrosse all summer, every day since they'd graduated the eighth grade. He had saved up his money for three months and had bought his own lacrosse stick two days ago. The try-outs were all he talked about as of late.

Stiles had been with him through all the random practice sessions, adding in his sarcastic encouragement whenever it was not needed.

Stiles had chipped in the last twenty dollars when Scott still couldn't afford to buy the stick he _really_ wanted.

Stiles had suffered through the non-stop lacrosse talk that Scott had blasted him with for the past three months.

So Stiles' face lit up when he suddenly realized the reason why Scott was in the locker room and not out on the field.

"Well, I don't have all day man," Stiles said as he stood up and stretched. "Lace up those shoes and grab me one of those crappy helmets."

Scott's head shot up, a confused look plastered on his face. "Huh?"

"What? You think I'm gonna let you have all the glory?" Stiles grinned.

Scott stood up and looked questioningly at Stiles. "You're gonna try out for the lacrosse team?"

Stiles shrugged, "They let everyone that shows up on the team Scott. I'll just ride the bench and get to wear one of those awesome jerseys."

Scott looked him up and down, an amused look forming. "Stiles, you're wearing jeans and skater shoes."

"I play in what I'm comfortable in."

Scott looked skeptical. "And you've never even touched a lacrosse stick before in your life."

"No, but I've watched you fumble with one for three months so I must've retained something right?"

"I'm not sure that's how it works dude." Scott laughed.

Stiles raised his hands in mock surrender. "If you don't want me on the team with you then fine Scott. I understand." He began backing away slowly. "I'll just go sit in the stands and watch you try out. That was my original plan anyways."

"No!" Scott yelled.

Stiles smirked knowingly as he watched his friend turn a few shades redder at his exclamation.

"The helmets are by the door, but I don't think there are any spare sticks."

Stiles shrugged his back pack off and un-zipped it. "That's cool. I'll just go stick-less. It'll make me stand out in the pack."

Scott shook his head and laughed. "You're ridiculous dude."

"You love me though," Stiles jested. He reached into his bag and pulled out a pair of gloves. He smacked them into Scott's chest gently. "Here ya go buddy."

Scott took the gloves and looked at them in surprise. "These are the ones I was looking at in the store. These are too expensive Stiles."

"Nah, no biggie."

"You already helped pay for my stick," Scott pointed out. "And you're trying to save up to buy a car."

"Scott it's cool." Stiles assured him. "I've got my eye on this sweet jeep that's totally within my price range."

Scott held the gloves out, "You should at least wear them today."

Stiles laughed, "Dude, I don't even have a stick. What am I gonna do with gloves?"

Scott looked skeptical but he finally sighed and put the gloves on. "Thanks man."

"Don't mention it."

Stiles walked over to the bin by the door and picked up a helmet. He put it on and turned to Scott, beckoning him forward.

Scott couldn't help but laugh as he took in the sight of his best friend. The helmet was at least two sizes too big, but he didn't seem to care. Scott knew he was only going out there to ease Scott's mind and provide a familiar face. He picked up his stick, grabbed his helmet, and joined his friend by the exit.

"Really though," Scott looked sincerely at Stiles. "Thanks, for everything."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Anytime buddy."

Scott smiled and they exited the locker room together. As they walked onto the field, everyone turned to stare at the new comers. Scott wasn't nervous with his friend by his side though.

"I think I'm actually ready for this," Scott said quietly to Stiles as they approached the rest of the team.

"That's great Scott," Stiles returned. "But will you please tie you freakin' shoe already?"

Scott stopped and stared sheepishly down at his cleat.

Stile shook his head. "How did you ever survive without me around?"

Scott shoved his friend and laughed.

_I have no idea._

* * *

_Well there's part one, five more to go. I plan on uploading one a day if all goes as planned. Let me know what ya'll think!_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay, but the real word got in the way of the fictional one I wished I lived in. Anyway, this chapter is pretty short and sweet. It was my first time trying to write like a ten year old boy, go figure. Hopefully I captured them alright. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Scott Runs Away From**** Home:**_

Scott sat on the swing, his toes grazing the dirt below as he rocked back and forth gently. He gripped the rusty chains tightly and stared at his shoes.

He had not planned on coming here; it was just where he had ended up. Tip-toeing out of his room, down the stairs, and through the front door was easier than it should have been for a ten year boy to do. It was easier than Scott wished it had been. He had purposefully gone slowly, looking behind him every few seconds until his house was out of view. But no one had noticed that he had left or tried to stop him.

He sniffled and released the chain to wipe at his eyes, stubbornly refusing to start crying.

The wind blew and he looked up as the empty swings around him rattled in the breeze. A small smile tugged at the edge of his lips when he saw a familiar figure walking towards him through the field.

Scott pulled his sleeve up over his hand and swiped at his nose again, attempting to hide all evidence of his tears.

"Hey," Stiles grabbed the chain of Scott's swing and shook it.

"Hey," Scott replied. He continued to stare at his shoes, not sure if really wanted the company right now.

Stiles sat down on the swing next to Scott and began swaying back and forth. They sat in silence for a few moments. Scott could feel Stiles staring at him but he refused to meet his eyes.

"Why can't we go play somewhere else?" Stiles asked. "We were here all day."

Scott shook his head. "I didn't ask you to come. I'm not playing today."

Stiles looked confused. "But we play every day."

"Well not today," Scott said angrily.

Stiles scratched his head. He and Scott met every day after school to hang out before dinner time. Scott was supposed to come over to his house today to play his new Nintendo, but he never showed up.

"Are we in a fight?"

Scott looked up at his friend's question. "No. Why would we be in a fight?"

"'Cause you didn't come over today," Stiles replied simply.

Scott looked down again. "I forgot. Sorry."

"That's okay," Stiles smiled.

Scott looked up again, surprised at how quickly his friend forgave him. He started to smile in return.

"Good thing I followed you so I could remind you."

"You followed me," Scott asked.

"Well yeah," Stiles shrugged. "I didn't want to play Nintendo by myself. That's stupid."

Scott laughed but it turned into a frown when he remembered why he had forgotten about their play date. He looked back at the ground and sniffled again.

"But I can't come over today," he said softly. "I'm running away."

"No you're not. You're sitting on a swing."

Scott shot a glare at his friend who stared back at him innocently.

"I just stopped for a minute. I was in the middle of running away when you came."

"You weren't gonna say bye to me?"

Scott didn't reply. He hadn't even thought of that. He shrugged.

"Where's your stuff?" Stiles asked.

Scott sniffled again, "What stuff?"

"You know, clothes and toys and food and stuff."

Scott shrugged once more, feeling more stupid by the second. He hadn't really thought this plan through. He fidgeted with his shirt sleeve which was wet with snot and tears. He rolled it up, disgusted.

"Can I come?"

Scott smiled but shook his head.

"You don't need to run away," Scott pointed out. "Your parents would miss you."

"So would yours Scott," Stiles nudged his friend on the arm.

It never ceased to amaze him how observant Stiles was. He always knew what was wrong; he always knew whenever anything was wrong, and he always knew what to say.

"They fight too much," Scott admitted quietly. He didn't bother trying to wipe the tears that formed in his eyes.

"I know," Stiles said. "But all parents do that."

Scott nodded, but he knew that his parents were not fighting like normal parents. He was only a little kid but he was old enough to know that parents were not supposed to act like his acted.

"You still running away?"

"No," Scott said. "I guess not."

He looked up at the dark clouds in the distance. It would rain soon and he didn't even have his raincoat. The rain would drive him home and he would spend the rest of the night in his room trying not to listen to his parents scream at each other.

"Wanna spend the night at my house?" Stiles suggested happily. "It would make up for you forgetting to come over."

Scott looked at his best friend incredulously; somehow he had befriended a mind reader all those years ago.

"Okay sure." Scott smiled.

Stiles stood up and extended a hand to Scott. He took and let Stiles haul him up.

"And you don't even have to go home to ask 'cause my mom can call your mom," Stiles said as they started walking through the field toward their neighborhood.

Scott looked up and smiled shyly at Stiles' knowing look. He never realized how good it was to have a best friend.

"Thanks Stiles."

"Yep. Wanna race?"


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Scott's Father Leaves:**

"Dude, did you see Lydia today?" Stiles asked, grinning from ear to ear. "I swear she gets prettier every hour of the day."

Scott shook his, laughing at his friend's obvious obsession. "You notice when she combs her hair differently and she doesn't even notice that you exist."

"That's harsh Scott," Stiles placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt. "She dropped her cell phone in the hallway yesterday and I picked it up. She smiled at me."

"Stop the presses," Scott exclaimed. "She must be in love."

"There's only room for one sarcastic person in this friendship," Stiles said seriously.

Scott chuckled to himself, shaking his head once more.

The school bus slowed to a stop and Scott stood up. He slung his bag over his shoulder and stepped into the aisle.

"You wanna just get off here and come to my house for a little while?" Scott asked. "My dad can give you a ride home after dinner."

Stiles grabbed his bag and nodded. "Yeah, we can work on that history project for a little while."

They stepped off the bus and started walking down the sidewalk.

"I was thinking more like play some Xbox," Scott replied.

"Dude, you suck at school," Stiles laughed.

Scott shrugged nonchalantly. "I get by."

"For now," Stiles said ominously.

They walked up the driveway to Scott's house in comfortable silence. Scott stopped at the front porch before going inside. He turned back to the driveway with a puzzled look on his face.

"What?" Stiles asked, following Scott's line of sight.

"My dad's car is gone," Scott pointed out. "He's usually here when I get home."

Stiles shrugged, "Probably went to the store or something."

Scott nodded. He opened the front door and both boys took their shoes off and threw their bags on the floor. They walked into the kitchen and Stiles immediately went to the fridge.

"Dude, your mom bought string cheese," he yelled happily. "This day is awesome."

He grabbed two sticks and turned around to hand one to Scott. He stopped suddenly when he saw Scott standing frozen, his back to him. Stiles took a step forward and Scott's mom came into view. She was sitting at the table, looking up at Scott with wide eyes.

Her eyes were red, her cheeks blotchy. It was obvious that she had been crying for quite some time.

"Mom," Scott started, his voice quiet. "What's wrong?"

Mellissa stood up slowly and walked closer to her son. Stiles stood in the background, wondering if he should leave. He felt like he was witnessing a moment that he had no business seeing. His feet seemed to be rooted to the ground so he just stayed still and quiet, watching.

"Scott," Mellissa began gently. "Your father is gone."

Scott's shoulders tensed. "Gone? Where did he go?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "He didn't say where he was going."

"Well when is he coming back?" Scott asked. Stiles sighed in sympathy, already understanding what Mrs. McCall was trying to say and what Scott was failing to hear.

"He's not sweetie," she said. She placed a hand on his arm. "It's just going to be you and me now Scott."

Scott shook his head slightly. "He just left? Just like that?"

Mellissa nodded. "I'm sorry baby. I asked him to wait, to at least say goodbye to you. But he said he couldn't."

She took another step forward, attempting to close the gap between herself and her son. Scott took a simultaneous step back. He shook his mom's hand off his arm and turned around. He didn't meet Stiles' eyes as he exited the kitchen and stormed up the stairs.

Stiles stood awkwardly by the fridge, two un-opened sticks of cheese in his hand. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't find any words so he closed it. Mellissa looked up and met his gaze, noticing him for the first time.

"Stiles," she wiped her eyes with her shirt sleeve. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"No, it's okay Mrs. McCall," he replied.

She stiffened at his reply. "It's Miss McCall now," she said softly, as if that thought had just registered in her own mind.

Stiles nodded sadly, still not knowing what to do.

Mellissa walked over to the table once more, picking up her keys and placing them into her purse. Her movements were jerky and flustered.

"Should I leave?" Stiles asked. "I don't want to intrude."

"Stiles, you always intrude," she pointed out. "Things are going to be different around here, but I don't want everything to change. Stay."

Stiles nodded, still unsure of himself.

"Look, this is the worst timing ever," Mellissa looked up at him. "But I have to go to work. Can you stay and make sure that he's alright?" She looked toward the staircase with a sad expression. "I don't think he wants to talk to me right now anyway."

"Of course Mrs- sorry, Miss McCall," Stiles replied. "And don't worry, he'll be okay, he's just in temporary shock."

"I know," Mellissa agreed. "He's a tough kid."

"The toughest I know," Stiles concluded.

* * *

Stiles knocked hesitantly on the door to Scott's room. He turned his head to the side, pressing his ear to the door. No sound was coming from inside.

"Scott?" Stiles yelled through the wood. "It's just me."

He frowned when he got no response.

"I'm coming in," Stiles warned. He opened the door slowly, peering around the frame for a glimpse of Scott. He saw him sitting on the edge of his bed with his back to the door.

Stiles entered the room, closing the door behind him. He walked over to Scott and sat down next to him so that their shoulders were touching. He shrugged lightly, his shoulder brushing Scott's in a questioning manner.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Scott shook his head. He was staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Okay," Stiles replied simply. He stayed where he was and sat in silence, waiting for Scott to talk but not expecting him to. He was fine with just sitting there and offering a comforting presence.

What seemed like hours went by with the two of them just sitting.

"I'm glad he's gone," Scott whispered.

Stiles looked up, startled by the sudden noise in the quiet room.

"I saw it coming you know?" Scott looked up and met his friend's eyes. Stiles was taken aback by the raw expression he wore. It was one he had never seen on him before.

"He was always angry, always distant," Scott admitted. "But lately it was like he was just running in place. I could see it in his eyes for weeks."

"Scott, I had no idea," Stiles admitted softly. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Scott shrugged. "I didn't want to say it out loud I guess."

Stiles nodded in sad understanding. "Are you alright?"

Scott chuckled darkly, the sound making Stiles itch with worry.

"I'm glad he's gone," he said again. "He made my mom sad."

"What about you?" Stiles asked. Scott looked back down at the floor. "How did he make you feel?"

Scott didn't respond. He fidgeted slightly, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. He was angry that his eyes were starting to burn. He didn't want to cry. He didn't want to admit that he was hurting. He pressed the back of his hand to his eyes, trying to stop the tears from forming. They continued to pool despite his efforts. He turned his head away as he realized that there was no stopping them.

Stiles watched his friend try to control his emotions. He could see that it was a battle he wouldn't win. He frowned when Scott turned away from him completely.

He sat and did nothing, trying to respect Scott's privacy. He felt helpless as he watched his friend's shoulders begin to shake. He lifted a hand and laid it on Scott's shoulder, trying to offer any comfort possible.

A sob escaped Scott's throat and Stiles was caught off guard as his friend turned and pressed his face into his shoulder.

Stiles moved his hand around Scott's back as Scott cried into his sweatshirt. He tried to think of what his dad did when he cried as a child. He started rubbing circles on Scott's back, attempting to soothe him.

He felt awkward, but he knew that Scott needed to let this out and he wasn't going to run away just because he had issues with personal space.

After a few minutes Scott's sobs died down and his breathing grew deeper. Stiles thought that he had fallen asleep so he moved slightly, trying to see Scott's face.

Scott stiffened and gripped Stiles sweatshirt in his hand, face still pressed against his shoulder.

"Don't leave," he mumbled tiredly.

Stiles felt his chest tighten and he suddenly wished that he could see Scott's dad one more time, just to punch him the face. He tightened his arm around his friend's shoulders.

"I'm not going anywhere buddy."

* * *

Third installment done; three more to go! Thanks for everyone that's reviewing, alerting, and favoriting. You guys make me smile. Let me know what you think of this one!


	4. Chapter 4

**4. _Let's Drive_**

"Dude, you're never gonna guess where I just came from," Stiles grinned at his best friend.

Scott eyed Stiles skeptically, noting that the excited energy his friend usually displayed was coming off of him in waves. Stiles shifted from one foot to the other. He looked expectantly at Scott, his eyes practically begging him to question what was going on.

"Okay I'll bite," Scott relented. "Where did you come from?"

"Well if you must know," Stiles started. Scott gave him an exasperated look. "I just got back from Mr. Riley's house!"

Scott looked questioningly at the excited teen in front of him for a moment before realization sunk in.

His eyes widened, "You didn't!"

"Oh yes I did," Stiles beamed. "And she's awesome. Way cooler than we imagined. Like on a scale of one to ten she's not even on the scale anymore. She broke the scale because she's so freaking incredible!"

"Is it here?" Scott looked over his friend's shoulder, trying to see out the window.

"She's not an 'it' Scott," Stiles stated obviously. "And duh! You think I'm gonna leave her all alone when I just got her?"

Scott rolled his eyes but continued looking out the window.

"So," Stiles started. He pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and waved them in front of Scott's face, drawing his attention away from the parking lot. "Wanna go for a ride?"

The bell rang through the halls and they both flinched. Lockers slammed shut and all around them their classmates hurried into the open doors to begin the school day. Scott and Stiles watched as the hallway started emptying.

Stiles drew his attention back to Scott and waved the keys again. Scott smiled at the jingling sound. He threw an arm around Stiles' shoulders and spun him towards the door.

"Let's get outta here."

* * *

Scott grinned as the wind blew over his hand as he held it out the open window. He ran his fingers over the blue metal that was still warm from the sun. He looked over at his friend who was clutching the leather wheel tightly with both hands, a lopsided grin plastered on his face as he pressed down on the accelerator.

Scott watched Stiles yank the wheel sharply as he turned the Jeep onto a dirt road. They were surrounded by trees, moving further from town with every moment.

"Do you realize how awesome this year is about to be?" Stiles looked over at Scott. "We have a car now! A freaking awesome car!"

Scott grinned and nodded. "It's gonna be great dude."

"We can go anywhere now. No more walking to school or practice or anything," Stiles rambled excitedly. "We have a car!"

Scott laughed at his friend's enthusiasm. "You're repeating yourself Stiles. I think you need to calm down."

"Calm down," Stiles scoffed. "How can you be calm right now? We've been talking about this moment since we were kids. We can finally drive without our parents in our own brand new, slightly used Jeep!"

"You mean _you_ can drive _your _Jeep," Scott corrected.

"Dude, you know you can drive her whenever you want," Stiles said. "What's mine is yours my friend."

Scott chuckled slightly shaking his head. "I know, but I _can't _drive. No license remember?"

"You turn sixteen in like 3 weeks," Stiles pointed out. "That's not too dramatic of a wait."

Scott nodded and turned slightly in the passenger seat. He stared out the window, watching the trees pass by as Stiles sped down the road.

"What's up?" Stiles questioned.

Scott sighed. He wasn't surprised that Stiles could tell something was bothering him. He usually knew that something was wrong with Scott before Scott even realized it himself.

"It's nothing really," Scott began. "I just don't think I'm going to be getting my license."

"Why not? The test is easy as pie. I aced it first try." He chuckled lightly at his accidental rhyme.

Scott didn't reply. He continued staring out the window.

"You've been to all the classes haven't you?"

Scott nodded.

"And I've seen you studying a few times, which is more than enough. It's an easy test dude."

"I know," Scott replied sounding slightly annoyed.

Stiles looked confused. "Then what's the problem man?"

"Just drop it Stiles," Scott said. "I'm not in the mood right now."

Stiles closed his mouth and focused on the road for a moment. He made a sharp turn and eased up on the gas a little. He noticed Scott watching his every move from the corner of his eye.

"How many hours do you have logged?" Stiles asked nonchalantly.

His question caught Scott slightly off guard. "Huh?"

"Hours," Stiles explained. "How many hours have you driven with your mom?"

Scott fidgeted in his seat and returned to staring out the window.

Stiles sighed knowingly. His suspicion was founded as usual. He could read Scott like an open book with giant font and pictures.

"Have you ever driven?"

"My mom works nights and I'm at school all day," Scott explained, offended. "It's not like I have a bunch of time to practice. I don't need you to be a jerk about it and hold it over my head.

"I'm not attacking you Scott. No need to get defensive," Stiles replied sharply.

"Sorry," Scott apologized. He watched Stiles for a moment, noting that his excited energy had calmed down and his smile was gone. He had ruined what was supposed to be the best day ever for his friend.

"I must be the only kid in our entire class that doesn't know how to drive a car," Scott said quietly.

"Yeah probably," Stiles replied. "Loser."

Scott turned to look at Stiles, about to snap back at him when he realized the car was coming to a stop. His face went from angry to confused as Stiles put the car in park, removed his seatbelt and turned to look at Scott with a toothy grin on his face.

"What are you doing?" Scott questioned.

"You said it yourself dude, your mom works nights and you've got school all day."

"So?"

"So," Stiles rolled his eyes. "We're not in school right now and I'm practically like your second mom."

"Stiles," Scott began to protest.

"I'm not going to best friends with the only kid in our class who can't drive a car," he added matter of factly.

Scott glared but a smirk was tugging at his lips.

"Now come on, switch me seats young grasshopper," Stiles grinned. "I'm a great teacher."

"You're an idiot," Scott corrected. He unbuckled his seatbelt and shoved the door open. He wiped his palms on his jeans, surprised to see that they were sweaty. He walked around the front of the car and almost ran into Stiles.

Stiles stopped him with a hand on the shoulder.

"You look nervous Scott."

"A little I guess," he admitted. "My dad always talked about how he couldn't wait to teach me how to drive." Scott shifted awkwardly.

Stiles gave his shoulder a sympathetic squeeze. "His loss dude 'cause now you're mine. Driver's Ed according to Stiles. Anything could happen."

Scott laughed and shrugged his friend's hand off. "This sounds dangerous."

"Would I ever put you in a dangerous situation?"

Scott smirked, "No, never."

"Alright buddy," Stiles clapped his hands together. "Let's drive."

* * *

This was a little light hearted one to make up for the heavy subject matter of the previous ones. I hope it at least made you smile a little bit. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **_I didn't realize it had been so long since I updated! College is not the best lifestyle for a finfic writer/reader. Sorry for the delay! _

_This is a fluffy little installement before the heavy final chapter. I hope you're still reading and enjoying!_

* * *

_**Scott is Failing:**_

"Dude my mom is going to kill me," Scott groaned as he stuffed his crumpled up algebra test into is bag.

"Relax, it's the third week of school," Stiles tried to reassure his friend. "Parent-teacher conferences aren't until after midterms. You've got plenty of time to make it up."

Scott shook his head, "My mom knows we had a test yesterday. She wants to see it tonight to make sure I've been studying."

Stiles winced, "Dude that sucks."

"Tell me about it," Scott sighed. "I'm gonna be grounded for a week."

"For one bad test score?" Stiles asked skeptically.

"This is our third algebra test," Scott stated obviously.

Stiles stared at his friend with an amused expression on his face. "You failed all three?"

"No," Scott said defensively. "I got a D on the second one."

Stiles laughed. "You're really dumb."

Scott slapped his friend on the shoulder and attempted to look offended. "I'm not dumb, I just suck at math."

"Last time I checked you also suck at science and history," Stiles quipped with a smirk. He dodged as Scott aimed a light punch at his should again.

"Shut up," Scott practically whined. "I'm just not good at studying."

"I can help you with that," Stiles stated. "I've offered like a thousand times."

"Yeah, I know. It was a lot easier to skate by in Middle School," Scott said almost nostalgically.

"But this is High School," Stiles said ominously. "It's the big leagues of boring lectures, pointless busy work, and tests about things that will never apply in the real world."

Scott chuckled as his friend's sarcastic seriousness. "If it's all pointless, then why bother?"

"Because you have to pass it to get to the real world," Stiles stated. "And into college."

Scott scoffed, "I would not do well in college."

"You never know," Stiles shrugged. "Don't write it off just yet. I wanna go."

"I'm not stopping you," Scott pointed out.

"Well I'm not going without you dummy," Stiles said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Scott shook his head, "That's dumb."

"Hey, I've got all A's on our algebra tests," Stiles gloated. "You don't get to call me dumb."

Scott groaned once more as the two friends made their way out the front door and to the line for their school bus.

"I almost forgot about the test."

Stiles clapped his friend on the back to offer some moral support. Their bus pulled up and he followed Scott up the stairs and to their usual seat in the very back.

"You realize I'm not going to be able to go camping with you and your dad this weekend right?" Scott asked hesitantly.

Stiles whipped his head to the side to stare at his friend. "What? Why?"

"I'm going to be grounded," Scott repeated. "I know it, and she won't make any exceptions."

Stiles groaned and rubbed at the back of his neck. He grabbed his bag from in between his feet, unzipped it, and pulled out a laminated Transformers folder. He pulled out his algebra test and flipped through the pages.

"You know," Stiles spoke as he erased his name off of the top of the test. "My dad rented an actual speed boat for the lake this weekend. Not just the usual aluminum fishing boats we always use."

Scott watched as his friend wiped away all signs of the eraser, confused.

"We're gonna take a set of water skies," Stiles continued. "We'll still fish too though. If we catch enough we can grill them over the fire at the campsite."

Scott's eyes widened as he watched his friend delicately imitate his handwriting.

"It's gonna be so awesome," Stiles raved. "I've been waiting for this weekend for forever."

Stiles held the paper out in front of him and gave it a satisfied smirk. He handed it over to Scott proudly.

"Some of my best work," Stiles stated.

"What the hell dude," Scott balked.

"It's all multiple choice and I did the math on a separate sheet," Stiles explained. "Your mom won't notice the handwriting isn't your usual chicken-scratch.

"You sure about this?" Scott questioned.

Stiles shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, I'm not missing my weekend camping trip just because you were too lazy to study."

"You don't have to miss it, I do," Scott pointed out.

"Not anymore," Stiles gestured to the test in his friend's hand, an _A-_ written at the top next to the name _Scott McCall_. "Besides, I'm not going without you dummy."

"You're insane," Scott said shaking his head and unzipping his bag to put Stiles' test inside.

"Insanely awesome? Yes," Stiles stated definitely. "Now give me your crappy test so I have one in case my dad randomly asks to see it."

Scott reluctantly handed Stiles the crumpled paper. "You can't show that to your dad."

"He'll think I failed to be ironic," Stiles shrugged, looking over Scott's test. "He knows I'm a genius."

Scott scoffed.

"Wow, dude," Stiles chuckled. "Did you even try? This is really bad."

"Shut up," Scott elbowed Stiles lightly in the ribs.

"No, seriously. You didn't even get the simple addition questions right!"

"We can't all be geniuses Stiles," Scott stated sarcastically.

Stiles smiles and patted his friend's knee. "That's alright, I still believe in you buddy."

* * *

_I miss Teen Wolf! Is it summer yet? Let me know what you think. Only one more chapter to go! _

_Coming up next: Scott gets the chance to be a best friend to Stiles. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: _This is the final installment for this story. Thanks to everyone who gave my story a chance. It always brings happiness to a writer to know that their work is being read and appreciated. If you liked this story, check out some of my other Teen Wolf stories and keep an eye out for more to come.

* * *

Stiles felt like he was watching a movie as he took in the setting around him.

Everyone was dressed neatly; their respectfully black clothing created a dark tint to the usually bright living room that they all stood in. No one was speaking loud. Whispers and murmurs mixed together to form a low steady buzz.

Stiles returned sympathetic glance after sympathetic glance that was sent his way by practically everyone he had ever met. Eventually he decided to alternate between staring at his shoes and staring at the ceiling.

He looked up and saw his father, looking lost and broken standing with some of his mother's former co-workers. Their eyes met and Stiles attempted to send him a reassuring smile.

He had cried for three days straight after it happened so he didn't really have any tears left.

_Three Days Earlier_

The doctors told the family that it was coming so they had their chance to say goodbye. He had cried through that too.

His father had tried to comfort him for a while, but nothing consoled him. At some point the distraught Sheriff had left his son's side to find his own solace in his oldest bottle of scotch.

Stiles had waited until he heard his father's soft snores from the couch to exit his bedroom. He closed his eyes as he walked by his parent's bedroom. He could smell her perfume and it made his stomach hurt.

He exited the house as quietly as he could, all the while knowing that his father had numbed himself to the point that he would not be waking up for quite some time.

Stiles walked down the driveway and contemplated where to go. The sky was clear and the moon was shining bright, almost full.

His mother always loved to sit outside during the full moon and stare at the sky. Last month it had been cloudy and they hadn't been able to see it. Stiles shoved his hands deep into his pockets and shivered, wishing he had brought a jacket as the night air chilled his skin.

His mom had just bought him a new jacket; a purple one. She told him it matched his bright and quirky personality but Stiles had told her that it wasn't cool. He wished he had it on now.

His stomach rumbled and he tried to remember the last time he had eaten. The hospital cafeteria had become their kitchen for over a month, even more so in the last three weeks.

While sitting in the hard plastic chairs pretending to eat what was supposed to be meatloaf Stiles had missed his mother's cooking. She was the best cook in the world.

He wiped at his eyes and decided that he wasn't hungry after all.

Stiles stopped his slow pace, realizing for the first time that he had had a destination in mind after all. He reached down and removed a key from the welcome mat at his feet and unlocked the door in front of him.

He pushed the door shut as gently as possible, pulled his shoes off and laid them neatly by the other pairs. The house was dark and quiet; just like his own.

This house was different though. It didn't feel empty or tainted. Nothing was missing or out of place or just _wrong_ like it was at home. The tiniest hint of jealousy ran through Stiles' mind before it was replaced with relief as he realized that for the first time since his mother's hand had gone lax in his grip less than half a day ago, he felt grounded.

For the moment he didn't feel as if he were going to disappear or float away or shatter into a million pieces.

This house was normal.

This house was familiar.

This house was safe.

"Stiles?"

This house was Scott.

Scott's tired voice drifted into Stiles' mind and he looked up into the concerned, questioning eyes of his best friend standing on the middle of the staircase. His hair was a mess and his pajamas were rumpled.

"Hey buddy," Stiles attempted to give Scott a smile but it looked more like a grimace.

Scott descended the rest of the way down the steps and moved closer to his friend. He kept some distance between them as he noticed that Stiles looked as though he might bolt. He was fidgeting more than usual and his eyes were looking everywhere other than at Scott.

"What are you doing here so late?" Scott asked.

He frowned when Stiles got perfectly still, his nervous energy was gone immediately and replaced by an exhausted, defeated slump to his shoulders.

"Did I wake you?" Stiles asked.

Scott felt his heart clench as Stiles finally met his eyes. He had never seen that expression on anyone before. There was so much pain in those teary eyes. It took all of his mental capabilities to resist pulling his friend into the biggest bear hug possible and never letting go.

"No," Scott shook his head. "I couldn't really sleep."

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, me either."

"You wanna sit down dude?" Scott asked. "'Cause you look like you're about to fall down." He joked, trying to get that look out of Stiles' eyes.

"I can't be there," Stiles said quickly, the words came out in one exhaled breath.

"Okay," Scott replied gently. He moved closer and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, worried by the tremors he could feel coursing through the thin frame.

At the contact Stiles almost lost his composure. His eyes filled up once more and a few tears escaped from beneath his lids. He wiped furiously at his face.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Don't you even think about apologizing for any of this Stiles," Scott ordered firmly but softly.

Stiles closed his eyes and took a shaky breath as more tears threatened to fall. He could feel Scott watching him and he felt guilty for intruding, for needed the comfort. The guilt lessened as Scott moved in even closer and placed his arm across Stiles' shoulder. He rubbed his hand up and down Stiles' arm.

"You're exhausted, you're shivering, you look like you haven't eaten in days," Scott whispered.

Stiles shrugged, "My mom usually takes care of most of that for me. Meals, bedtimes, you know typical mom stuff."

Scott didn't comment on the way Stiles voice squeaked as the word 'mom' practically caught in his throat. Instead he removed his arm from around his friend, noticing that Stiles flinched at the loss of the contact. He grabbed one of his jackets from the coat hanger by the door and put it around the shivering form of his best friend. He placed his hand on Stiles' back and slowly pushed him toward the kitchen.

"Well tonight it's typical Scott stuff."

Scott was satisfied to see the ghost of a smile on his friend's lips as he moved to lean against the counter. Stiles watched as Scott gathered all of the ingredients for a typical lunch meat sandwich.

"Dude, you're a carnivore," Stiles joked as Scott put three different kinds of meat onto a slice of bread, covered it with another slice of bread, and then handed it to Stiles.

Scott lifted an eyebrow and Stiles almost smiled again. "Cheese, veggies, mayo? Prime sandwich ingredients. Ever heard of them?"

"I think we have a bag of salad in the fridge," Scott said as he moved to search for it. "You can pick the lettuce out of that for the sandwich."

Stiles pushed the fridge closed and halted his friend's investigation with a dismissive wave. "No dude, this is perfect."

Scott watched as his friend took a bite of the overloaded sandwich and was disappointed to see a grimace pass over Stiles' face before he could hide it.

"You don't like it?"

"It's every kind of meat ever slaughtered. What's not to like?" Stiles answered. He took another bite and swallowed but had a hard time hiding the distaste. One look at Scott's expression told him that he had failed miserably. "I'm sorry."

Scott shook his head. "I told you already, no apologizing."

Stiles nodded. "Everything just kind of tastes like ashes to me right now," he admitted quietly. He put the sandwich on the counter and stared at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"You need to eat though Stiles," Scott pushed.

Stiles looked up and met Scott's eyes and the expression was back; the one Scott never wanted to see in his friend's eyes ever again.

"Alright fine," Scott relented. "You don't have to eat it, but you have to agree to eat whatever ridiculously huge breakfast my mom makes in the morning."

Stiles couldn't stop himself from flinching at the pang those words sent through him, but it only lasted for a second.

"Deal."

Scott put the rest of the sandwich in a ziploc bag and returned it to the fridge before turning back to Stiles and initiating the final part to the plan.

"When was the last time you slept?"

The question caught Stiles off guard and he didn't answer. He wasn't sure he even knew the answer to that question. He had been terrified at the hospital that if he were to close his eyes he would miss something. He didn't want to take his eyes off of her in the days leading up to today. The knowledge that he only had a limited time left to see and hear and feel her had prompted a severe case of sleep deprivation.

He looked up and there was an understanding expression in Scott's eyes that hadn't been there before. Stiles knew immediately that Scott knew exactly what he was thinking. He wouldn't have to explain it to him; he just knew. He always knew.

"Let's go to bed," Scott said softly. He put a guiding hand around his friend's elbow and ushered him toward the stairs. Stiles didn't resist. He let himself be ushered up the staircase, down the hall, and into Scott's bedroom. He sat down heavily on the edge of the bed and rubbed at his tired eyes.

Scott flipped the light switch off and crawled into the other side of the bed. He lifted the covers and gave Stiles a pointed look.

"I let you get away with not eating," he sighed. "But you're going to lie down and get some sleep."

Stiles relented and crawled under the blankets. He could already feel his eyes beginning to droop as warmth and security surrounded him. The feelings made his breath catch as he imagined feeling warm and safe when wrapped in a tight hug from his mother.

"It may not seem like it now," Scott whispered in the dark. "But it's going to be okay. I promise."

Stiles instinctively turned toward the voice, seeking any comfort he could find as his exhausted brain tried to push him into a dark place that he didn't want to go. A place that he knew his mother wouldn't want him to be in.

Scott lifted his arm and pulled his best friend closer. There was no awkwardness as Stiles' head ended up resting on Scott's chest, or when Scott starting carding his fingers gently through Stiles' buzzed hair.

Minutes later Stiles' breathing evened out and his body relaxed, finally getting the rest it deserved. Scott smiled slightly at the sight and made a silent promise to do everything he could to put his friend back together.

_Present_

"I've never had a crab puff before, but they're pretty good."

Stiles looked up as his friend's words startled him out of his thoughts. Scott was wearing a nice black suit with a dark blue shirt. He looked uncomfortable in the unusual attire.

"Yeah, me and dad had to pick the menu," Stiles explained with a shrug. "For some reason crab puffs screamed funeral food."

"I brought you some," he held out the plate. "Noticed you haven't eaten anything today."

"Real subtle," Stiles shook his head and smirked at his friend. "You would notice that."

Scott smiled back affectionately as Stiles' grabbed a crab puff and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Yeah, not half bad," he concluded.

Scott sat down next to his friend and put the plate in Stiles' lap so he could eat more.

"How're you holding up?"

"About as good as can be expected," Stiles sighed and gave Scott another small smile, "Better now that you're here."

Scott nodded, "There's nowhere else I'd be."

"Thanks though," Stiles said seriously. "For the other night, for being there, and for now."

Scott put a hand on his best friend's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll always be there."

* * *

Welp, it's done! Thanks again to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited. I had a blast writing this, and I will definately be adding more ScottXStiles FRIENDSHIP stories.

Let me know what you thought of the story!


End file.
